


Bright

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a migraine for the first time when he’s fourteen and Qui-Gon takes care of him. This is a prompt fill for Whumptober day 26: Migraine.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951717
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bright

Despite being in direct violation of the Jedi code, Qui-Gon Jinn loved his Padawan dearly. He loved that he possessed a kind and gentle soul. He loved his wit and his intelligence. He loved his spirit and his drive. He loved a great many things about Obi-Wan Kenobi, but that didn’t mean he always understood him. For example, Qui-Gon was currently having a hard time understanding Obi-Wan’s intense dedication to his studies.

As a Padawan himself, Qui-Gon had never been a  _ bad  _ student, he just wasn’t a  _ good  _ student. Obi-Wan on the other hand was a  _ great  _ student. He worked hard, studied hard and hung onto every word his instructors said. So it always surprised Qui-Gon when his young Padawan always seemed to panic before some big exam that he surely would pass with ease. Currently, the younger Jedi sat hunched over a datapad at their kitchen table, diligently working through pages upon pages of information and problems. Qui-Gon could always feel Obi-Wan’s anxiety through their bond, but this time seemed different. This time, his Padawan who always shone bright like a star in the Force was dimmed. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan said pleasantly, as if Qui-Gon couldn’t feel his Padawan’s anxiety pulsing through their bond – as if he couldn’t  _ see  _ the tightness in his shoulders and the way he clenched his jaw.

“Obi-Wan, do not lie to your Master,” Qui-Gon said with a warning tone. The anxiety in their bond spiked and Qui-Gon internally cringed. He didn’t want to make it worse, but he needed his Padawan to talk to him. 

“It’s just, well, I’m not very good at physics,” Obi-Wan said sheepishly.

“Few people are.”

“Well, I just really need to figure this out before my exams.”

“Maybe you should take a break?”

“No, I’m okay, I just need to focus on this a little longer.”

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, bringing the warning tone back.

“It’s okay, Master. I’ll put this away and go to bed soon. I promise.”

“Okay, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said slowly. “Don’t worry too much. You’re perfectly capable of figuring this out.” Qui-Gon was confused when the anxiety spiked again but he brushed it off. He lovingly squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder before turning to go to his own room and sleep. 

* * *

Obi-Wan did not keep his promise. 

He kept at it late into the night. A headache and a stiffness in his neck had formed some time ago, but he had ignored it. Now, it was refusing to be ignored. 

Obi-Wan was no stranger to headaches or sore muscles, but this felt different. He decided that maybe he should heed his Master’s advice and go to bed. He would sleep it off. He turned off his datapad and stood up. He instantly regretted it. His vision tunneled and his stomach twisted with nausea. He put his hands on the table to steady himself and closed his eyes. 

Once he felt like the world wasn’t tilting anymore, he opened his eyes and slowly made his way to the fresher. He put the lights on to a dim setting as he found the bright lights were making his headache worse. He wanted to splash water on his face or maybe take a shower. Instead, he had a white knuckle grip on the sink while he tried to steady himself. He let go of the sink but immediately realized his mistake as he stumbled backward and slid down the wall with all the grace of a gungan. With a soft thud, he slumped in a heap on the floor. The cool tile felt good on his face. He closed his eyes and tried to will the pain in his head to go away, but it continued to throb. He had never felt like this before and the new, intense sensation was frightening. He whimpered softly and a few tears escaped his eyes but he didn’t really care. He felt  _ awful.  _ He wanted to get up and go to his room, but he didn’t have the strength for even that anymore. 

_ Master?  _ He called weakly through the Force.

_ Obi-Wan?  _ Came the confused and sleepy reply from Qui-Gon.

_ Master…  _

This was all Obi-Wan could manage. It hurt to reach out to the Force. It hurt to think. He was scared and alone and he wanted his Master to be there.

Worry flared from Qui-Gon’s side of the bond. Obi-Wan vaguely heard heavy footsteps in the hallway, getting closer and closer until they were in the fresher with him. 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon said in alarm as he turned the full brightness up in the fresher. 

The loud noise and the bright light was like a knife to Obi-Wan. His nausea became unbearable and he quickly sat up and vomited into the toilet.

“Shh it’s okay, it’s alright,” Qui-Gon said soothingly as he rubbed circles on Obi-Wan’s back. 

When he was done, Obi-Wan leaned back against the fresher wall. A few tears escaped his closed eyes and it was clear he was repressing quiet sobs of pain, fear and frustration.  Qui-Gon knelt by his side.

His young Padawan was usually quite good at concealing his thoughts and emotions – too good. It worried Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan so rarely shared what he was feeling with him. But now, his Padawan seemed to be struggling to contain his wild emotions. Through their bond, Qui-Gon could feel how upset Obi-Wan was. “Obi-Wan, what’s going on?” he asked with concern.

“Bright…” he said weakly. 

Qui-Gon quickly got his meaning and turned the brightness back down. 

“Obi-Wan, please, tell me what’s wrong.” Qui-Gon placed his large hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead and was surprised when the skin felt like a normal temperature. 

“My head… everything is too… too bright… too loud… it h-hurts,” he stuttered out through quiet sobs. He was overwhelmed. Scared. In pain. He was past the point of caring that his Master saw him cry.

“Oh, Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon said sympathetically. “Has this ever happened to you before?”

“N-no,” he whispered weakly.

“Shh it’s alright,” Qui-Gon whispered, pulling Obi-Wan to him. “I think you’re having a migraine.”

“Oh.”

“Come now, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said, scooping Obi-Wan into his arms. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Qui-Gon had already come to the conclusion that Obi-Wan had stayed up studying and hadn’t even tried to go to bed, but it was confirmed when he saw Obi-Wan’s perfectly-made, not slept-in bed. 

“Obi-Wan, you need to take better care of yourself,” Qui-Gon admonished.

“S-sorry, Master,” Obi-Wan said weakly. 

“It’s alright, Padawan. I just worry about you.”

Qui-Gon set Obi-Wan down on the bed. The boy made no motion to undo the covers, opting instead to lie there limply. 

Qui-Gon dug around for some sleep clothes and put them next to Obi-Wan. 

“Here, put these on,” Qui-Gon said as he turned to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan asked softly. He internally cringed at how needy he sounded and his cheeks reddened. 

“I’ll be right back, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said reassuringly. “I’m just going to find you some painkillers, that’s all.”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders relaxed.

When Qui-Gon returned with two small tablets and a glass of water, Obi-Wan had changed and was under his duvet. 

“Here, take these. They’ll make you feel better.”

Obi-Wan obeyed.

Qui-Gon ran a gentle hand through Obi-Wan’s hair before resting his palm on Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan leaned into the cool touch. 

“You’ll be alright Padawan.”

Obi-Wan hummed quietly and let his exhaustion overtake him. 

* * *

When Obi-Wan awoke, he felt a cool washcloth over his eyes. As he stirred, Qui-Gon removed the washcloth and put it to the side.

“How are you feeling?” Qui-Gon asked gently.

“What time is it?” Obi-Wan muttered weakly, ignoring Qui-Gon’s question entirely. 

“A little past noon.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed open. “What?”

“Don’t worry, Padawan. I already told your instructors you’re ill. They know you won’t be coming in today.” 

Obi-Wan visibly relaxed and settled back into the mattress. 

“Now tell me, how are you feeling?” Qui-Gon asked again.

“I’m feeling better,” he replied. 

It wasn’t a lie. He was feeling marginally better, but he still felt physically drained and exhausted. 

“You should get some more rest Padawan.” 

“Alright, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered drowsily before he let himself fall back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
